1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a saw machine, and more particularly to a safety switch box for the saw machine, which can incorporate with a control switch of the saw machine for locking up the control switch at an off position, so as to prevent the saw machine from being switched on accidentally.
2. Description of Related Arts
A saw machine generally comprises a power control, having a control switch, to electrically control the operation of the saw machine in an on and off manner. Accordingly, the saw machine usually employs a liquid coolant pumping to the saw blade and the work piece during cutting operation to reduce the accumulated heat and flush away sawdust. In other words, the user's hands may get wet during the cutting operation.
In order to prevent an electric shock when the user's hands are wet, a conventional push button cannot be used as the control switch of the power control. It is because the user must apply a pressing force on the push button to switch on the saw machine. Therefore, the user may get electric shock when the user's finger contacts with the push button. In addition, it is dangerous that the user may accidentally switch on or off the saw machine by pressing on the push button.
Accordingly, the saw machine usually employ with an elongated switch member as the control switch wherein the switch member is pivotally mounted on a control head of the power control in such a manner that the saw machine is switched on when the switch member is pivotally push upward and the saw machine is switched off when the switch member is pivotally push downward.
The advantage of such switch member is that the switching operation of the switch member is quick and simple. In order to prevent the electric shock, especially when the user's hands are wet during the cutting operation of the saw machine, the user is able to use an object, such as a tile, to force the switch member pivotally moved downward so as to stop the operation of the saw machine. It is a great convenience for the user to switch on and off the saw machine without touching the switch member. However, once the tile hits on the switch member, the switch member may be broken. Even though the switch member is replaceable, the user cannot switch off the saw machine simultaneously. It is extremely dangerous the user must unplug the main switch of the saw machine to stop the operation thereof when the switch member is broken and the user's hands are wet. In addition, the user may accidentally switch on or off the saw machine because of the easy switching operation of the switch member. In other words, a safety device is a must to prevent the unintentionally switching operation of the saw machine.